Kawaranai Ai Ga Aru Naro
by forgottendiary
Summary: Kenshin sorts out his feelings for Kaoru with a little help from an unlikely being. [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned and copyrighted by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, Sony Pictures Entertainment,Anime Works and other related parties. This is only a fanfic and I don't intend on making profit out of it. Please don't sue!!! Characters used without permission but the characters which I created here are definitely mine.  
  
Genki desu minna!!! ^_^x this is my second RK fic but is a lot more different from the first one. This story contains almost all the major characters.and I tried HORROR~DRAMA~COMEDY story this time. Bleh. I don't think, well, maybe it's a "little" hair-raising. But I still think it's funny. Well, as I said, I'm still an amateur. And as for the title, again it's a line in a song from X closing song in the movie. I'm really not good at titles and I kinda like getting titles from songs just like the first one. This fic takes place somewhere after Volume 28.  
  
Updates:This is a repost since I didn't give much attention to this fic (I was busy with Let Me Kill For You at that time). Anyway, I promised to post a fic after I finish the last one, right? So, here it is. I hope you like it too. It is not an A/U fic. I think it's a little OOC. Your reviews are most welcome! Ja!  
  
SPOILER WARNING: Some from the jinchuu arc. Read at your own risk.  
  
  
  
KAWARANAI AI GA ARU NARO  
  
(Love will never change)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. When Time Returns  
  
"Chikushou!!!" Sano exploded from behind while shoving his hands to his pockets. "It's all that damn fox fault! She's not a little girl, she can go to Aizu anytime she wants!!!" his voice was pouting while the Kenshin-gumi trekked the gloomy woods trees towering while the waves of the ocean splashed about strongly against the rugged rocks and cliffs the moon hovering over them.  
  
"Don't be rude Sano!" Kaoru chimed in front of him. "Megumi-san is our friend. And it's good we escorted her back to their home." Her voice was stern her blue eyes glaring at him.  
  
"Oi, Jo-chan, that ketsuna-onna is old. She can't get lost!" he returned.  
  
"Ne, Sano's just scared Kaoru. CHICKEN!!!! Ahahaha!!!" Yahiko broke out loud.  
  
"Why you scrawny little brat!!!" Sano grabbed him by the back of his gi and pulled his spiky hair. Yahiko, enraged pulled Sano's hair in return and gave it a hard tug. Kenshin, holding the lantern in front just smiled and turned to see Kaoru somewhat lonely.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" he queried his eyes softly looking at her.  
  
She gave out a heavy sigh and said, "I'm fine, Kenshin.It's just that, I really will miss Megumi-san."  
  
"Aa.I will too." he returned nodding a little.  
  
* * * "Kaoru-san!!!" Megumi cried entering the dojo yard on her heels.  
  
"Megumi-san?" Kaoru whispered looking at the figure coming to her.  
  
Megumi came panting. "Ka-oru.san" Megumi caught her breath. "Ummm, I have something to tell you"  
  
"E?" she answered while inviting Megumi to sit next to her.  
  
"Here." she simply said handing Kaoru a piece of folded paper.  
  
Kaoru began opening the piece of paper only to realize it was a letter:  
  
My Ever Dearest Sister Megumi,  
  
Konnichiwa!!! I'm now here at Aizu. I heard that you are there in Tokyo. I planned to go there when I arrived from America but I settled some important things here. I'm sorry for making you worry then when I left. But I want to tell you that I'm safe. And I would appreciate it if you can come back home now and we'll start a new life together.  
  
Watashi, matte ru Nee-san.  
  
Ai, Takani Kazumi  
  
"Megumi-san!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. I was really glad when I received that this morning. I really want to go there and see my brother. I long hoped that he return to me. I love him so much." Her voice was shuddering. A little more and she was crying.  
  
"I understand." Kaoru brought Megumi to her embrace and soothingly patted her back. "Your prayers were answered. You should go to him. He is your brother."  
  
"Kaoru, thank you for everything. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for giving me a family when I needed one." She returned snuggling closer to Kaoru tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"You are very welcome." Kaoru assured her in her most gentle voice her lips smiling.  
  
* * * Megumi left that day escorted by Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano and Spiky boy. But unfortunately for the four, they ended up late in the night walking home.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that?!" Sano broke in the silence. Stopping as he said so.  
  
"Hear what?!?" Yahiko asked stopping from his walk.  
  
A painful and sorrowful cry was heard from a distance making their pores taunt.  
  
"Yeah. I hear it too." Kenshin said leveling the lantern near his face.  
  
The cry went again. The only sound that seemed they could hear.  
  
"There it goes again!!! What is that?!?" Yahiko leaped from behind.  
  
Their eyes and ears were scanning the dark forest. Heads looking here and there in confusion  
  
"There! There look there!!!" Kaoru frantically pointed to a nearby cliff. There stood, a big house, seemed what to be western in style. But then, they saw a feminine figure. Dressed in a white kimono. But before they could say anything the woman jumped over the cliff and into the angry waters below.  
  
"That's funny, I never remember seeing that cliff this morning." Yahiko observed his forehead folded.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Let's go!" Sano cried waving his hand signaling them to go.  
  
They all ran towards the place running through grassy woods and then to the sand only to find nothing. The womanly figure seemed to faint of color, turning transparent and then.nothing.  
  
"What the--!?!!" Sano exclaimed going to a full stop.  
  
"It couldn't be.a." Kaoru's throat constricted. It seemed like something stopped her from completing her sentence.  
  
"A Yurei." A mysterious voice supplied. Looking at their back, they saw a tall man dressed in a blue western clothing holding a lamp.  
  
"That was my. sister.She died years ago from.jumping in the cliff." He gave out a heavy sigh and looked up to the cliff. "You're not from this town, ne?" he asked looking at them all signs of sadness gone.  
  
The Kenshin-gumi nodded in one accord.  
  
"E. You see, we escorted a friend to Aizu. Were from Tokyo" Kaoru explained.  
  
"I see. Then you must be tired. It's not safe to travel in these woods in this kind of time. It's better if you spend the night in the Lawrence manner and then go home tomorrow." The man offered. "By the way, I'm Andrew Lawrence. And you are?." he queried looking at them.  
  
"Namae-wa Kamiya Kaoru." She supplied bowing. "And these are my friends, Himura Kenshin, Sagara Sanosuke and Myojin Yahiko." She added pointing at them one by one with her hands as they nodded in return.  
  
"Wakkarimasu. Please, come this way." He nodded and then led them up to the cliff.  
  
Surprised despite themselves, they followed the man. But there was something very strange. They weren't feeling scared or detached. It seemed like this guy which they only met for a minute was with them for a long time.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
My apologies to any Sano-Megumi fans. Sumimasen if I didn't put up a farewell scene for the both of them. Honestly, I tried to make one. But then ended making no damn sense! Like, doesn't really go with the story. Furthermore, I have no idea of their dialogue. (Sure, I know they're both cussing out words with each other all the time) But other than that, I really have no knowledge of how Sano would say "Ai Shiteru" and "Sayounara" to our fox-lady. And about her brother Kazumi, there is no Takani Kazumi. Megumi had brothers but personally, I don't know any single one of them. Well, seems like I mastered Kenshin and Kaoru! Well, anyway, Yahiko and the gang's here. ^_~x 


	2. Memories

Chapter 2. Memories.  
  
Inside, they were seated in chairs the room lit up by a big chandelier while the fire in the chimney crinkled making them warm and cozy.  
  
"Please, help yourselves." Andrew said coming into the lobby holding a tray that contained porcelain cups with tea placing it on the table.  
  
"This house belonged to my otou-san." He sipped his tea. "He was an American. But my okaa-san was Japanese of origin. I grew up in this house together with my sister Sakura." He said starting a conversation sitting himself in one of the chairs.  
  
"So, Sakura is her name. I believe she was still young when she.died" Kaoru hesitated to finish her sentence.  
  
"Yes.You're quite right." Andrew retorted his eyes anchored to Kaoru's. Kaoru blushed and turned away from his gaze.  
  
"In fact, she was a lot like you. Black hair, expressive blue eyes." his voice was smooth.  
  
"Bosu?!!" Yahiko broke in. "Ok, your sister might look like her. But I swear your sister knows how to cook!!! Ahaha" his mouth wide open from laughing.  
  
"Shut up brat!" Sano demanded. "So, why did your sister jumped the hell off that cliff anyway?" Sano shook his head his voice somewhat serious.  
  
"It's a long story. But eventually started when she met Matthew." He chuckled his eyes closed as if recalling a memory.  
  
"Matthew?" Kaoru asked curiosity rising in her voice.  
  
"Matthew was her fiancé. They were really a good couple back then. They were supposed to get married. But there grew a misunderstanding between them." He explained taking a sip after he said so.  
  
"What?" she asked again. Her voice and expression seemed to plead more of the story. Kenshin noticed it. But he felt so out of the conversation he couldn't even think of anything to ask or to say.  
  
Andrew smiled. "I'm right. You not only look like my sister. You even act like her. She looked at me with that expression in her face when she wanted something. God, how I missed those days." Kaoru was slightly embarrassed so she bowed a little.  
  
"It's all right Kaoru." He smiled. "Matthew and Sakura had this slight misunderstanding which gradually turned into a big one. A girl named Amanda came and followed Matthew here. Amanda was Matthew's former girlfriend before she met my sister. Matthew tried to explain that he was no longer committed to Amanda. Sakura believed him for some time. But was greatly injured when she found one of Amanda's letter in Matthew's coat which was only Amanda's doing to make their feud grow larger. Sakura was tortured mentally and emotionally. I too was hurt for she was my sister but I felt so useless because I couldn't do anything to console her. I tried to ignore the feeling that she would commit suicide. But then, came the day which I feared the most."  
  
He gave out a heavy sigh. Closing his eyes, he continued.  
  
"I came from town in a night like this. I bought her some flowers. Jasmine flowers. Those were her favorites. I thought they might cheer her up. They always do."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakura.Nii-san's home. Tadaima!" Andrew called out softly walking up the stairs to go to Sakura's room.  
  
"Sakura, look, I have something for.you." his voice trailed off. He entered her room and was shocked to see Sakura standing in the barricade of her porch looking at him with tear-stained eyes.  
  
"Sakura! Matte! You're not going to. Dame!!!" he exclaimed running near to her.  
  
"Noooo! Don't even try to stop me! I can't take this any longer! I must die!!!" At that, she jumped into the raging water below. Andrew tried to stop her but was too late. Her beloved sister was swallowed up the by the wild waters. Forever tearing them apart.  
  
"SAKURAAAA!!!!!!" Andrew called out the flowers in his hand falling into the marble that he was standing. He collapsed to the ground sobbing his sister's name hugging the jasmine flowers tightly. "Sakura."  
  
* * *  
  
Andrew closed his eyes tightly fighting the lingering tears.  
  
"Gomen.I'm sorry your sister had died that way." Kaoru gently said. Her voice trailing off at her last word.  
  
Andrew nodded and tried to smile blinking continuosly. He looked at the clock that was ticking at the table. "Ah, it's already late. Koi, I'll show you to your rooms." Seeing to it that they finished their tea.  
  
They all stood up following Andrew up the carpeted stairs. Kaoru remained silent her head bowed low. Kenshin followed them from behind. He was feeling something strange inside of him. He couldn't explain it. But surely it was about Kaoru. But what? What about Kaoru?  
  
Reaching the second floor, Andrew turned to a corner. Stopping at a door, he opened it and said, "You gentlemen will stay here while my sister, ah, Kaoru-chan will stay in the next room." Pointing to a room that was adjacent to that of theirs.  
  
"Oyasumi.By the way, the candles are placed in that table." he said pointing to a wooden stool near the door.  
  
The boys nodded in silence and closed the door.  
  
Kaoru remained silent while she let Andrew lead her to the room.  
  
"This was my sister's room." He started opening the door. "Please, come in." he offered while he was halfway in.  
  
The room was well lit and arranged. It really was of a feminine touch. Kaoru felt somewhat comfortable and peaceful. There was a bed covered by blue and white silks and quilt. The wall adjacent to the bed was decorated with a light violet sash. The bed was between two night tables each with a vase filled with jasmine flowers filling the whole room with it's scent.  
  
Andrew walked to the mirror. Kaoru watched him from her bangs. He saw him open the cabinet and held out a wooden box. He came near to Kaoru opening the box revealing dried jasmine flowers.  
  
"Remember the flowers I bought for her when she died? These were those." He said looking at the flowers then to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru hesitantly and slowly placed her hand inside the box to touch one fragile piece. Surprisingly they weren't destroyed. The first thing she thought would happen the minute she touch them.  
  
"Daijobou. They won't break. I placed a chemical to preserve them." He assured her.  
  
Kaoru carefully picked one flower and raised it near her face. Andrew was touched at the picture she presented. You're an angel. Just like my sister. He thought inwardly his face happy.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sorry. Forgive my rudeness. I just remembered something." He retorted his eyes shimmering.  
  
Kaoru's eyes questioned and he seemed to recognize them. "Look there." he said his fingers pointing to a painting which was hung near the glass door of the porch.  
  
She was stunned. The painting presented a young girl in near her 20's, her black hair falling past her shoulder her blue eyes smiling while her fragile hands held a jasmine flower.  
  
"Is it just me or am I seeing my twin??!" she asked her voice astonished while she was walking near the painting to take a closer look.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" he asked his other brow arched up his lips smiling.  
  
"Y-yes." she said impossibly her head nodding absently.  
  
"Um, Kaoru-chan.Can I ask you a favor?" he asked nervously.  
  
"What is it?." looking at him with querying eyes.  
  
Finally finding his voice he stared at her with eyes of jade, "A, I've never seen my sister wear her wedding gown.Umm, will you please wear it for me?"  
  
Kaoru remained silent but she was shocked. Her soft lips were half open to start a protest. But it seemed like he wanted to say something so she let him finish.  
  
"Onegai Kaoru-chan.Please wear it. I longed hope to see my sister wear it but unfortunately, I never had a chance. Now, now that you're here, I won't miss the chance. Please, onegai, wear it." He pleaded.  
  
"Datte, Andrew-san, I, I am not worthy or even qualified to wear it." She protested sternly but gently.  
  
"No. No,you're wrong!" he shook his head sideways as he said so for emphasis. "You're more than qualified Kaoru-chan. Trust me." He assured her with shimmering jade eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chi! What is this thing?!?" Sano burst out as he jumped out of the bed that he was sitting in. It wasn't the futon he was accustomed to. It was a thick rectangle more like of an oversized mattress which had wooden.  
  
"Feet!!! Feet!!! It's a monster!!!" he said nervously pointing at the ground. "It's gonna eat us alive!!!"  
  
"Dou ahou!" Yahiko yelled laughing. "It's not a monster! It's what western people sleep in. If I'm not mistaken, they call it a bed. Bosu says so." He snapped.  
  
"I don't care what the s**t they call it. But one thing's for sure, you won't let Sagara Sanosuke sleep in there!" he replied positioning in an Indian sit in the carpet.  
  
"Baka! It's nice sleeping in this bed." Yahiko called out while snuggling in the warm blanket.  
  
"Speaking of Jou-chan. Oi, Kenshin I think that Andrew wants your girl. What do you think? They've been in the other room for a long time. Hell, I never heard it open since they entered it. I smell something fishy." Sano started.  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Ne, I think Andrew-dono is just fond of Kaoru-dono because like what he said, she resembles her sister. "  
  
"If you put it that way. But I still think there's." he wasn't able to complete his statement when they heard a loud cry.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dame!" Kaoru shouted at the top of her voice.  
  
Sano slammed the door open Kenshin and Yahiko at his back. "Jou!!!.chan?!??" his voice trailed off. There stood meeting their eyes Kaoru. Or so they thought. She was wearing a very expensive kimono which was made of silk. The whole garment was of blue decorated with flowers and sakura petals. The inner kimono was of sea green. The sash in her obi that was falling from her back to her feet was definitely a work of art. It was a mixture of pastel colors representing flowers. Her hair was pulled up in a bun arranged with jasmine flowers while generous strands hung beside both of her ears flowing graciously in the night breeze.  
  
"Bosu?!?" Yahiko whispered in astonishment, blushing. His mouth open. He never had seen Kaoru that way.  
  
"Sakura, listen to me!" Andrew pleaded his hands holding fresh jasmine flowers wrapped with a thin paper.  
  
"Sakura?!" the three exclaimed.  
  
"NO!!! I won't listen Nii-san! Let me die!!!" she answered while walking backwards nearing the porch.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!!!" Kenshin cried nearing her while she was slowly climbing the barricade of the porch.  
  
Kaoru's eyes focused to the red-headed man nearing her. Matthew.??? "Yamete! Don't come any closer Matthew!!!. Or, or I'll jump!!!"  
  
Matthew?! Kenshin thought.  
  
Please stop her Himura-san! Andrew thought in panic. He wanted to stop Sakura or was it Kaoru? Well, it didn't matter. He wanted to grab her so not to repeat the whole incident again but something stopped him from doing so. As if his feet were rooted to the ground.  
  
Tears started to leak from Kaoru's eyes. Her crying ripping through Kenshin. At the blink of an eye, she jumped off the porch, Kenshin's instincts worked involuntarily. Using his god-like speed and agility, he caught her body in mid-air and landed softly on the ground. Kenshin wrapped his arm around the trembling body that was in his cradle. He hushed a wordless assurance of safetyness.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right. Shhh." he whipered rocking her.  
  
"You. lied.! Lier!" her voice was a mere whisper but her tone was fierce.  
  
"Oro!~"  
  
"Why, won't you let me die?!!" she cried in agony tears never ending.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to call the girl she was holding. The stubbornness was of Kaoru's but the feeling was different.  
  
"Let me go! Let me die!!!" she insisted violently squirming out of Kenshin's hold.  
  
Kenshin didn't loosen his grip at all. Impatient, she slapped him the hardest way she could. At that he numbly released her letting her ran out to the dark forest. All of the things happened so fast, he didn't have a single chance to stop her.  
  
"KAORU!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
On to Chapter 3. Forever Love  
  
* * * Chapter 2 to you! Gee. . . I miss writing "Let Me Kill For You" If you haven't read it yet, please check it out. It's finished already! Again, let me say Gomen-nasai to Sano fans! Ok, maybe he's not dumb but, hello! It's just that, he's really ignorant in Western stuff. (How the hell did he live when he escaped to the U.S.?) Take the camera episode for example. He refused to have his picture taken for he believed it would eat away your soul! And another one, the train thing. (Ahahaha!!!) C'mon, like you didn't watch that! Well, besides being Kenshin's best friend, Sano's a good character for comedy. 


	3. Forever Love

Chapter 3. Forever Love  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Sano called running out from the door. Kenshin was getting up to his feet slowly.  
  
"Where is Jou---a, Sakura gone?" Kenshin sighed his head bowed. "Answer me! I thought you got her ?!" his voice was fierce.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. I got her but she managed to get away from me.she ran to the forest." he confessed.  
  
"You what!?!! You let Bosu run off? To where? To the forest?! That spooky forest?! Kenshin! How could you be so irresponsible!!!" Yahiko's voice was frantic. Everyone was astounded. They never saw Yahiko act or care for his sensei like that.  
  
"This is not good. You say, she's gone to the forest? She must be going to the river.to" Andrew broke through shaking his head from left to right.  
  
"What do you mean?!." Sano asked looking at him.  
  
"I forgot to tell you about." Came another riddling statement.  
  
"About what?!!" Sano was curious.  
  
"About what really happened. You see, before Sakura committed suicide, she, she." his voice trailed off. "She killed Matthew and threw his body in the river" he finished in a hurry his eyes closed. "When Sakura jumped off the porch, I found a letter in her room. She said she killed Matthew. She was so hurt. But she didn't know that Amanda was only after Matthew's money. Not his love. He loved my sister so much. I know that. I just didn't have the time to tell her about it. "  
  
Everyone was shocked. Their mouths seemed to be stuck. As if they don't know how to say a single word.  
  
"Himura-san." he turned to look at Kenshin.  
  
"Anything?" he asked.  
  
"Can you please do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes?" Kenshin retorted his eyes pleading for him to continue.  
  
"Is it all right if I let you wear Matthew's wedding suit?" he finally spoke.  
  
"Oro!!?~"  
  
"Would that be any help?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"It would. Trust me, it will do very good. You'll see what I mean later on." Andrew nodded.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way." Sano glared at the Rurouni. His eyes leaving the message: you-better-do-it-or-I'll-kick-the-hell-out-of-your- ass!!! Thing.  
  
"Of course. If that will make things good, I would be very happy to do it."  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu Himura-san!" Andrew bowed low his voice rang with joy.  
  
* * * "Woow! Kenshin!!! Is that you?!?" Sano exclaimed his eyes wide.  
  
"Oro~!" scratching his head.  
  
Kenshin was wearing a white gi. Topped with a dark blue haori their hems decorated with zigzag lines. His white hakama had crimson linings at its hem while his sakaba was majestically placed in his belt and his tabi were of blue. One word to describe him, handsome.  
  
"I was right." Andrew spoke confident. "It does fit and suit you well. Just as the kimono matched Kaoru." A little chuckle at the end of his statement while Kenshin's cheek colored of a little red.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin." Yahiko elbowed him. "All 'ya got to do now is to go find bosu and ask her to marry you! Ahahaha!!!"  
  
"No time for that boy!" Sano spoke out loud. "We gotta find Jou-chan and make sure she's ok!" "So," he turned to look at Andrew. "Where's that dang river you're talking about?"  
  
"Well, you see, it's not that easy to find it. There are three rivers in that forest and I'm not quite sure which is which. To put it in another way, we have to split up." Andrew explained.  
  
"S-s.p-plit u-up?!? Are you joking?! We're going to split up and look for her in that forest!??!!!" Sano asked. His voice was really funny for it showed huge amounts of "chickeness".  
  
"Why? You're not scared, are you?" Yahiko's voice was sly.  
  
"What!? Of course not!" Sano protested. The two kept on exchanging rude comments and Kenshin can't help but smile.  
  
"Ummm, Himura-san, if we find Kaoru, please promise me one thing.Promise me you'll take care of her. That you'll never allow anything to happen that might make you loose her, ne? Please.I need to hear you say you'll stay with her forever to make her happy." his eyes and voice were both pleading for an assurance.  
  
"Yes. I can promise you that I'll always protect her. Daga, on your point of Sessha being with Kaoru-dono forever is something I can't assure." He answered.  
  
"Why? Why can you not." His voice was wondering.  
  
Kenshin gave out a heavy sigh. Why would he answer this man? What was his right to know about Kenshin's feelings and thoughts. But, somehow, Andrew was now Kaoru's brother. Kind the like of Enishi caring so much for Tomoe. But is a lot different. Enishi loved Tomoe so much that when he saw Hitokiri-Battousai kill her with his own hands, he swore revenge. The revenge that would end all happiness and joy for Kenshin which was only starting to grow. All that because of Tomoe. Enishi thought that by killing Battousai and his loved-ones, Tomoe would be happy. He would be happy. But no, he was wrong. Terribly wrong. The smile he thought he would give to Tomoe was rewarded by an unending frown. But Andrew. Yes, Andrew loved his sister in a different way. When Sakura died, he didn't thought of having any revenge, instead, he swore to make things right. Not by killing or avenging his sister's death. In order to make things right, he would correct the mistake in other people who are in the very same situation he was in a long time ago. In that way, he knew he would make his sister, Matthew and himself happy. And now was the right time.  
  
"I, I am not worthy of her. I've slain too many people. Kaoru-dono needs to be with someone good. Someone that will make her happy. Not like me. I will only make her life a living hell." Kenshin seemed to have had a hard time making those words come out of his mouth.  
  
Andrew laughed. Kenshin was astonished. "You are absolutely mistaken. If you think that your past will cost you your happiness, you're wrong." His head was moving sideways emphasizing his words. "Kaoru loves you even if you were once the Hitokiri everyone feared. I can assure you that. Don't you see, you're different now." his voice was encouraging.  
  
"Dakara."  
  
"Dakara, before you can really start a new life WITH her, we must first find her." Andrew cut him off. He felt he's done his job and whatever would be needed next to clear whatever stupidity and stubbornness in Kenshin's hard head, would be all up to Kaoru.  
  
"All right. Thank you." Kenshin plainly answered. His lips forming a slight smile. He was glad that conversation was over. For just a little more and he'll say YES.  
  
* * *  
  
On to Chapter 4. Some Things Never Change  
  
* * * Author's note:  
  
Yossha!!! Chapter 3's finished! Well, gee, to tell the truth, I originally planned Kenshin to wear a tuxedo. But, duh! Doesn't suit him! (Hey, no offense Pinky-chan. I know you're yellin at me right now.) So, I changed my mind and turned traditional. Same way goes with Kaoru. I originally planned it to be a western style gown, it suited her though but didn't match up with Kenshin's. So, I decided to let her wear a kimono instead. ^_^x  
  
Thanks for r&r-ing!  
  
Mwaaahhh! 


	4. Some Things Never Change

H,Chapter 4. Some Things Never Change  
  
"Here are your lamps." Andrew gave one lamp to each of them as he said so. "As I said, there are three rivers in that forest so we should split up. Me and Yahiko will go to the northern part of the forest. Sanosuke will go to the other one that flows directly to the sea which is in the southern part. And Himura-san will go to the last which is located in the eastern part. That river is connected to a water fall." He sorted out.  
  
They all nodded. "Remember Himura-san, if you find Kaoru, and sees you in that attire, she will think you are her Matthew. Don't say anything. But if you need to, then do. We must find her before dawn. If we don't, this whole thing will happen again next year. And I won't allow that to happen anymore. I want my sister to be happy." That was Andrew's last words. At that, they all parted searching for the lost bride.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin was busy trekking through the maze-like forest. He was determined to find Kaoru and make sure she's all right.  
  
Just wait a little more Kaoru. I'm going to find you.  
  
Later, he came across a shallow canal. A thought came to his mind. This must be connected with the river Andrew-dono was talking about! He followed it. Until it became wider and obviously was now a river. It was crystal clear for it came from the mountains. There stood before him a great waterfall the strong splash of water creating a music of its own. He looked for any sign of Kaoru. None. But he didn't give up. He scanned the place inch by inch.  
  
His patience was rewarded. By and by, he heard faint sobs. He recognized them! Kaoru! Kaoru! The sound she made was both happiness and sadness to him. Happiness that she was all right, Sadness that she was crying. How he wished he be there at her side. Comforting her. Wrapping his arms about her. He followed the source of the voice. Slightly ruining his attire. It didn't matter though. What mattered was for him to find her.  
  
He found Kaoru or should I say Sakura sitting on the river bank. The canopy above was as beautiful as the person it covered. The stars were twinkling, the moon was forever shining. The sounds which the night created seemed to be a lullaby. The gentle splashing of the river's water. The cool night breeze. All seemed to be in one accord.  
  
Kaoru's beautiful face which was now Sakura's, crumpled. Tears started to flow from her sapphire eyes. She remembered how she loved Matthew. But then she remembered of his betrayal. How she wished she could turn back time. How she wished she never had met Matthew and never loved him in the first place.  
  
Kenshin's heart twisted at the sight he saw. He never wanted to see Kaoru in any other way but smiling and happy. Remembering Andrew's warning that if Kaoru sees Kenshin, she'll think he's Matthew, and boy, what a mess would it be so he refused at his initial impulse to go and console her. At last, he can't take Kaoru's crying anymore he walked quietly near her calling out her name in his most gentle voice.  
  
"Kaoru-dono."  
  
She was shocked. Looking up to the man in front of him, he readily recognized him. Matthew.  
  
"You!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oro!?" Kenshin stopped from walking.  
  
"Why, why are you here?! Why won't you leave me alone! You lied! Why won't you die!?! Daikkirai!" came her enraged voice.  
  
Kenshin was speechless. He never thought that he would hear those words from Kaoru. The voice was of Kaoru's. But this is not Kaoru. It was someone else. It wasn't her all right. But, still it seemed to hurt him.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, look." he spoke out slowly trying to calm her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Kaoru!? Who is Kaoru?!? Is she your replacement for Amanda! Is she your replacement for me?!" she was now crying and Kenshin didn't seem to know what to do. Somehow, he added more pain to Sakura's now tattered heart. He gave in to his initial impulse to embrace her feeling that was the only thing left to do. He had to. So he did. At first, she tried to squirm out of him. But readily gave in as she felt a feeling of security.  
  
"Doushite. why." her voice was shuddering from tears. Kenshin kept silent his lids closed. He hugged her still. "Matthew." He slowly opened his violet eyes Kaoru's jasmine-scent hair meeting them. "Did, did you, did you ever really l-love me?." she queried tears still flowing.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but blink in confusion. He didn't have a single idea to say. This was Sakura. If it was Kaoru, he might have seen yes. Silence. Silence cut through Sakura's heart. Forever scarring it. "Does that mean.no???" she didn't want to look at him. She'd be hurt if she did so.  
  
She tried to pry off him. But suddenly, something happened. Matthew's spirit came out of the river and went into Kenshin controlling him fully. His embrace tightened Sakura could scarcely breath.  
  
"No.Sakura. It doesn't mean that I don't love you. I love you so much." Matthew's voice was a mere whisper.  
  
"Demo, Amanda.She said, she said." came her response.  
  
"No. I might have loved her. But that was a long time ago. Before I found you. She didn't love me though. She was only after my riches. She was a greedy woman. I don't care of anything anymore. Except you." his voice was filled with emotions.  
  
"After all I've done? Refused to listen to your explanations? And even, even.killing you.?" tears were streaming down fast.  
  
"Yes.Yes, it's all right." He simply answered.  
  
After all I've done? You don't care and it's all right? Matthew, you do, you do love me.  
  
Looking up to him tears abating from her blue eyes the last word that was heard was.  
  
"I love you." After that, Sakura felt Matthew's lips caressing over her own. It's warmth signified Matthew's immortal love for her. She proportioned it by giving in too. Giving him herself. Her soul. They just stayed that way for who knows how long.  
  
Just then, approaching the couple were the three other men. Andrew, Sano and Yahiko.  
  
"What the---" Andrew's arm prevented Sano abruptly to continue to approach them and to talk as well.  
  
"Stop. Let's give them time." He simply said looking at him.  
  
"But, bosu-Kenshin!" Yahiko reasoned pointing at them.  
  
"You're mistaken." Andrew shook his head. "It's not the persons you think they are." A grin forming.  
  
"Huh?!" Sano and Yahiko both confused.  
  
Andrew gave out a silent chuckle. "Look closely." he pointed. There met their eyes two spirits lip and lip, hand and hand ascending towards heaven leaving the two former "possessed" figures by themselves.  
  
Kaoru felt something warm playing over her lips. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw red hair. Masaka. It couldn't be.? She silently asked. Looking closely, she gasped loud enough that Kenshin, too was awaken.  
  
"Kenshin!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.  
  
"Oro~!?" "Ka-kaoru-dono! Se-sessha didn't mean to---" Kenshin's statement was cut off by a ton of laughter coming from the trees. Later, three figures came walking towards them.  
  
"Boy, Kenshin you scored!!! Ahahaha!!!!" Yahiko flew off with major laughter.  
  
"Oi, Jou-chan! How did the Hitokiri-Battousai taste like?!!" Another nuclear laughter.  
  
"Mou!!! Baka!" Kaoru pounded both of them on the head despite the fact she was wearing a formal kimono.  
  
"Enough." Andrew's voice commanded but was still soft. He turned to look at Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, thank you for everything. Arigatou Gozaimasu." he bowed down at her.  
  
"Umm, Andrew, what, what do you mean?" Kaoru was confused. It was just then they realized that Kaoru didn't knew the things that happened.  
  
"You mean you don't know or even remember ?!?" Sano asked surprised.  
  
"Remember what?! And besides.why am I wearing this?" she asked frantically asking for some confirmation while studying the garment she was wearing.  
  
"Nothing so important. Himura-san will tell you,ne?" He turned his look to Kenshin mischiviously copying what Sano did earlier.  
  
"A? A, y-yes." he nervously replied and seemed to blush a little.  
  
Kaoru was still confused and Andrew seemed to notice it. He chuckled and embraced Kaoru like his own. "It's allright. Take care always." hugging her more. "And, oh, you can keep this." Smiling as he arranged the ruffles on her sleeve.  
  
"Arigatou. The same with you. Please always take care." she answered back.  
  
Andrew gave out a heavy sigh after releasing her. The sun was already rising but the mist in the forest still made everything vague. "I think it would be good if you go now.Sayounara." At the blink of an eye, Andrew walked into the fog and disappeared from their sight. And as soon as that happened, the cliff where the Lawrence manner seemed to fade and disappear as well.  
  
They were all astonished. Turning to go out of the forest, they were stopped by something which seemed to resemble a tombstone. Nearing it they read the inscription,  
  
HERE LIES ANDREW LAWRENCE. DIED.  
  
"1860?!?" Yahiko freaked out.  
  
"That means, Andrew-san was also a ghost." Kaoru's statement wasn't a question. It had an indescribable feeling.  
  
"Aa." Kenshin nodded.  
  
Sano seemed to notice the ground they were in was also fading. Chi! "No good! Hayaku! Let's go! Andrew was right about us leaving this place!"  
  
They all ran out of the forest the fastest way they could. The place where they came out was gone. It was replaced by the endless ocean. And that place will just now be a memory locked up in their hearts and thoughts.  
  
May you rest in peace Andrew-san.Take care.Sayounara. Kaoru thought taking a last glimpse at that place and they all proceeded to walk home.  
  
* * * On to the Finale. The End of a Day  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's it for this chappie. Finally got a spare time to update this. I still have four tests tommorow (Physics, Trigonometry, Filipino and Economics), plus, I have two postponed test: Comouter Edu. and PEHM.  
  
Well, GTG! Ja! Thanks to my readers and reviewers. If this story bores you or something, you can read my other "better" works if you wish. They are posted here too. 


	5. The End of a Day

Chapter 5. (Finale) The End of a Day  
  
The Kenshin-gumi arrived at the Kamiya-dojo an hour before lunch. Obviously, they were really and I mean really hungry. Kenshin, after removing his suit, proceeded to cook lunch. Sano remained in the corridor while watching Kaoru, now in her training gi and hakama amazingly practicing with an equally hungry Yahiko.  
  
"C'mon bosu! You know I can't fight this way." Dodging an attack.  
  
"Sou da ne?" Kaoru's sly voice returned still attacking him with her shinai.  
  
"I," blocking from above. "Didn't even eat breakfast!" stepping back, panting.  
  
"If you intend to be the "greatest samurai" you're bragging about, it would take more than not eating your breakfast to put you down, understand?" Kaoru said pointing her shinai at the sore boy and gesturing him to come and attack.  
  
"Hai!" That was the only warning Yahiko gave and proceeded to attack Kaoru running as fast as his limbs could. Kaoru's reflexes worked instantly. Quickly and gracefully dodging the attack of her deshi sending Yahiko tumbling down gasping for air.  
  
"Motto?" her voice teasing while her brow arched up.  
  
Yahiko was about to answer but was cut off by Kenshin's."Later." He was standing at the kitchen's door with no sign of exhaustion now in his hakama and gi.  
  
"Yatta! Lunch's ready right?" Sano exclaimed standing from where he was sitting. Kenshin looked at him and nodded.  
  
"It's about time!" Yahiko chimed leaping as he said so. "Just wait till lunch's finished! I'll get you bosu!" his voice was fierce and somewhat serious or was he aware of what he said?  
  
"Try if you can!" Kaoru returned her eyes narrowing while her lips grinned.  
  
Kenshin looked at her and nodded with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
"This" Yahiko sipping the miso soup. "is" then proceeding to put the whole tofu in his mouth. "delicious!" finishing by gulping the rice in the bowl.  
  
"Your manners Yahiko!." Kaoru snapped looking at the boy with glaring eyes. This boy wasn't only her student. He was more than that. More than to teach him how to defend and fight with the sword. He was almost her son. A son to take care of. "How are you supposed to beat me when your tummy's full?"  
  
"E?! Ara." Yahiko finally realized the horror of reality. Just then that he remembered what he said a while ago. "I, I was just joking! B-besides, I'm going to, to the. Akabeko. Yeah! That's it I'm going to the Akabeko!"  
  
"What?! I thought I heard you say, you're going to beat me?" she said in disappointment.  
  
"W-well, m-maybe I was just really hungry. Sometimes, I say things I don't mean to when I'm hungry." He reasoned and gave out a watery laugh.  
  
"Chicken!" Sano teased looking at the spiky head below his eyes.  
  
"No I'm not! Look who's talking! You're the one whose chicken! Boy, did ya freak out in that bed at Andrew's house which you called a what? A monster! Ahahaha!!!" he replied laughing.  
  
"Yamero!" Sano shook him.  
  
Andrew.Kenshin thought.  
  
Himura-san.A voice called out to Kenshin. You promised to stay with Kaoru and promised to tell her what happened, remember? The voice rang again.  
  
"Oro~!?!" Kenshin exclaimed. That word he said stopped the argument between the two. All eyes; Kaoru's blue, Yahiko's black and Sano's brown stared at him.  
  
"Kenshin, are you all right?" Kaoru asked her forehead crumpled.  
  
"Hai. I am all right." He assured at them smiling. I hope I am.  
  
* * * Lunch ended and all of them proceeded to their usual routines. Yahiko went to the Akabeko secretly leaving a furious Kaoru training by herself. Sano went to his usual doings--- gambling and drinking sake. And our rurouni with the chores.  
  
Finishing the dishes, he collected the dirty clothes which mostly comprised of the wedding suit he wore and the kimono which Kaoru wore. He smiled at the memory and blushed when he remembered how he kissed her accidentally and unconsciously.  
  
Outside, he proceeded washing them enjoying the quiet afternoon. With both Yahiko and Sano out, the dojo remained still and quiet with only the sounds of nature filling in the gaps.  
  
Kenshin sighed looking at the kimono he was hanging on the laundry line to dry. He remembered how Kaoru wore it back then. She was immaculate. Kaoru's an angel . She was indeed one. Not only on the outside but also on the inside. She accepted me even though I was someone who should never be accepted by any one else. She gave me a place which I could call my home. People whom I can call as friends. A family. Things, I never had. And, all of those, she never wanted anything in exchange. I can never think of anything on how to repay her.  
  
You can repay her! That voice was familiar. That was the voice he heard this lunch that was.  
  
Andrew-san?. He thought.  
  
You can repay her Himura-san! It came again.  
  
Kenshin was confused. He found himself sitting on a prairie. The sun was shining, the sky was blue. The grass and trees forever lush.  
  
You love her don't you? The voice became clearer as a tall figure came walking towards him. What his thoughts were telling him were true. It was Andrew.  
  
Answer me, you love her, ne? He asked again his eyes sparkling.  
  
Kenshin sighed. Yes. I do love her. Very much. But I don't know if she feels the same for me. And even if she did, I do not deserve her. He admitted bitterly.  
  
Doushite? Because of your past? Look, Himura-san, I have no rights to tell you about.  
  
About what? No answer just Andrew's devilish but angelic smile. The smile remained as Andrew began to faint into the background. He was going transparent, then nothing.  
  
About what.About what Andrew-san.???  
  
A gust of wind blew making his hair whip his face bringing him back to reality. His hand holding the gown which was the only garment left not hanged was suspended in the air after that confusing and riddling talk with Andrew. Recognizing it was near afternoon, he hung the gown and arranged the place where he washed and went inside to take some rest.  
  
Walking through the polished corridor, he stopped to find Kaoru sitting on the dojo's entrance hall enjoying the afternoon breeze making her ink-black hair ruffle over her face. She was wearing the same training gi she wore when he accused him of being the Hitokiri-Battousai in the streets of Tokyo almost a year ago. Kirei. He thought smiling at the pleasant picture she presented casting a spell on him.  
  
"Kenshin!" she called out sweetly.  
  
"Oro~!!"  
  
She silently chuckled. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Nothing, Kaoru-dono." Moving his head left and right. "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Something? About what?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing much.Nothing. Never mind Kaoru-dono." he plainly answered.  
  
She shook his head. "If you say so. Don't you want to take a sit?" she patted the space next to her invitingly.  
  
"Aa." He nodded and walked to her seating himself next to her. She smiled in return and then returned to stare back at crystal clear sky.  
  
They remained like that for some time both didn't knew how long. Just enjoying the companionship and the soothing atmosphere the afternoon brought.  
  
Suddenly, both remembered something.  
  
"Kaoru, about what Andrew-san said." Kenshin spoke as Kaoru said the same lines too, "Kenshin, about what Andrew-san said."  
  
Both came to a stop looking at each other. Both giggled at the incident.  
  
"You see." another phrase which they said equally.  
  
"You go first, Kenshin." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Nah. You go first Kaoru-dono." he returned.  
  
"No. I won't if you don't go first, deal?" she said her other brow raised up.  
  
He gave out a heavy sigh accepting his defeat. And then looked at her with those gentle violet eyes. "Well, to tell the truth.about that k-kiss."  
  
She looked at him with those eyes encouraging him to continue.  
  
"Umm, you were possessed by Sakura-dono's spirit and me by Matthew-dono's. I really didn't mean to be so rude. Sumanu Kaoru-dono." he confessed.  
  
"Daijobou." She smiled getting to her feet walking a step or two. "Is that what Andrew told you to tell me this morning?" she stopped and turned to look at him with laughing blue eyes.  
  
"Actually, that's not about it." Came the answer swift and hesitant.  
  
"Huh?!?" she asked. Kenshin quickly got up to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He was so fast that Kaoru didn't even saw him move. The only thing she felt was Kenshin's heat washing and drowning her.  
  
"Kaoru." He said. No honorific. Just Kaoru. The name which means fragrant. She felt her name sound so special because it came from Kenshin's lips. "Did you." he gulped trying to sort out his words to explain his actions. "Do you, do you love me even by the slightest chance?" he finally said moving her closer to him.  
  
"What, what do you mean?" she asked in a low tone her cheeks blushing terribly.  
  
"Do you love me like, like someone you wanted? Someone you want to be with forever?" his voice had signs of him wanting to cry.  
  
"Kenshin." he felt the same way Kaoru did when she heard him say Kaoru. Heart of Sword. That's what Kenshin means. Now, it sounded very endearing and masculine because . I hear you say it.He whispered to himself.  
  
"Kenshin, how could you not know? Ai shiteru." She returned. Her answer a balm to all of Kenshin's torn emotions. She loved him! Loved him! And he even thought he was unworthy.  
  
"For real? After all I've done? After slaying people mercilessly? After you and the others getting hurt because of my past? And even, of you almost getting-"  
  
Kenshin didn't finish. He was cut off by Kaoru's fingers draped over his lips. Looking at her, those blue eyes lovingly staring at him. Reaching deep into his soul.  
  
"After bringing peace to Japan, changing your life and atoning for your sins? Promising never to kill again to honor those you have killed? After protecting and saving not only me but also other people when we need help? Kenshin, can you not see you're different now?" her voice was stern and serious.  
  
I'm different now.Andrew-san said so. I didn't believe it though. But Kaoru said it herself. Why am I making myself to believe I'm not? I love her. She loves me.  
  
"But, Kaoru."  
  
"But nothing. Your now Himura Kenshin and not Himura Battousai, am I correct?" she answered confidently.  
  
"You really think so?" he asked impossibly.  
  
She chuckled. "Hai! Zettai ni."  
  
"Andrew-san was right then." he whispered silently.  
  
"About wha---" she didn't had the chance to continue. By then, Kenshin's lips were already sweeping over hers. Kissing her possessively and sweetly. She clung to him giving her self up to him. All of her. Her soul, her strengths, weaknesses. Her life. All of her. And he gave himself in return.  
  
Both remained in that "activity" for some time. But of course, needed to gasp for air. They looked at each others eye feeling a sense of completion. They were. For the last piece of their lives were finally completed. Being together.forever.  
  
"You know, the time and effort to wash those clothes cost me this morning will finally pay off." Kenshin said chuckling releasing Kaoru slowly.  
  
"Huh?!?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"They will have a good use after all!" he returned enveloping her fragile hands in his.  
  
Kaoru giggled. "How?" she asked as if not knowing what Kenshin was getting into.  
  
"You'll see. Come, Kaoru, help me get them inside." His garnet eyes slyly looking at her.  
  
"Hai, Kenshin, anata." Kaoru returned.  
  
"Aa." He squeezed Kaoru's hand urging her to walk. Happy at her response. Together walking to the yard, a gust of gentle wind passed the couple. This was the end of Kenshin's journey. His search for happiness and joy were now in hand. This was now the beginning of his life. His new life with his beloved.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Mariel Raizza G. Argonza  
June 23, 2001, 7:44 PM  
Revised April 14, 2002  
Nikki_Himura@Yahoo.com  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note:  
  
Kawaranai ai ga aru naro is finally finished!!! My thanks to Pinky-chan for listening to me in the first place and again urging me to finish it. Sumanu for giving you goose bumps then. Izel-chan arigatou! (For the Questor) Anyway, I'm planning another fan fic. One which Kaoru gets an amnesia. I can't figure a way how to do it yet. But I'm hoping to.  
  
Arigatou again to Kami-sama. You're the source of everything. And again to my computer and lampshade. You guys are the greatest!!!  
  
What else? Sorry to anyone offended in this fic. It was just needed and not intentional. 


End file.
